


Simple Holiday Fluff

by Kaizokuniichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/pseuds/Kaizokuniichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas gift for my lovely waifu, Kachimatsu on tumblr. It's Christmas Eve and Kise and Kasamatsu enjoy a romantic dinner together, with a little surprise at the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Holiday Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzakukills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/gifts).



> That title I literally just pulled out in 10 seconds because it was originally untitled. Sorry for that fail.

Kasamatsu checked his phone for the third time to see if Kise had sent him a text telling him he'd changed his mind on their dinner plans, and was coming over to his place instead to enjoy a more intimate evening with just the two of them. All that stared back at him was:

_Kachimatsu! Don't forget our reservation at the restaurant is for 7:30! Please don't be too late, I know how much trouble it is getting here. You should wear that new shirt I bought for you last week, the one that brings out your beautiful eyes! Can't wait to see you! (*＾▽＾)／_

That message had been sent over three hours ago and Kasamatsu was still staring at it as if it was going to suddenly transform into a phone call from Kise telling him he was "too tired of crowded and stuffy restaurants" and "we should just order something here". As it was, the phone call never came, so Kasamatsu begrudgingly grabbed his coat and scarf from the coffee table, checked for his house keys and wallet in his pocket, and headed out the door into the brisk, wintry night.

The best thing about this new place he was living at was that it was just a few short blocks from the nearest train station, putting him in the central hub of transportation in the city. That didn't stop him from being annoyed at having to leave his house on the eve of Christmas amongst the thousands of other city dwellers who were also partaking in the holiday's festivities. Children ran past him, chasing each other as their parents yelled at them from a few yards back to stay close. Couples walked in sync, hands clasped and shoulders brushing as their nameless faces looked at one another with rosy smiles and contented sighs. Large groups of young men marched down the street in packs, their boisterous laughter and catcalls beat against the young man's eardrums and joined in with the other symphonic sounds of the bustling city. The air, while chilly and bone-biting, also held a familial embrace of comfort. No matter how grouchy Kasamatsu tried to appear as he made his trek to the station, he couldn't stop the impending smile from tugging at his lips. Everyone's good spirits were contagious, and he hated to admit it even to himself, but leaving his house tonight was probably the best remedy for the stress he'd been fighting all week.

Sitting on the train was less pleasant. No seats were left of course, so Kasamatsu found himself squished between a last minute shopper who had way too many kids for her own good (the box of an elaborate train set was trying to merge with his spine and the weight of a shopping bag filled with every kind of doll was crushing his little toe), and a big, burly man who shouted profanities at his cell phone (he wasn't even talking  _on_  it, rather, it appeared that he could not get one of his apps to work). Kasamatsu felt the vibrations of his own cell phone in his pant pocket, and he huffed as he was forced to remove one of his hands from the train's support pole in order to fetch it out. The car rocked on the tracks and Kasamatsu's heart dropped as he briefly lost his footing and bumped into the man still performing his tirade on his uncooperative cellular device. The man took no notice of him, but Kasamatsu took a deep inhale and secretly thanked him for serving as his personal buffer from crashing onto the floor. Looking at his phone with a scowl, he found another text from Kise.

_I've just arrived! The waitress has already seated me so when you get here just give them my name. I hope you don't have too much trouble getting here! I'll have your favorite beer ordered for when you arrive._

Kasamatsu smiled softly. Kise always knew the right words to butter him up with when he knew he was going out of his way for him. With his mind focused on his favorite brew waiting for him, he fought against his mild discomfort and continued on his way.

****

"You're here! I'd been beginning to think you stood me up!"

Kasamatsu gasped for air as his former-teammate-turned-boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck in a vice-like grip and cried crocodile tears at having been kept waiting.

"You've got some nerve making such a fuss, what with all the times you've been late on me," he grumbled as he slapped the model's hands away from his head and they took their seats. Kasamatsu made an immediate grab for his beer waiting patiently for him on the table.

"How is it," Kise asked as he sipped his wine.

"Just what I needed," Kasamatsu replied, licking his lips and savoring the crisp flavor.

 "This place does tapas so I ordered us a little bit of everything."

Kasamatsu nodded at him soundlessly as he continued to down his drink.

"Hey, slow down! The beer's not going anywhere," the blond giggled while giving his foot a playful nudge from under the table. He wiped the foam from his mouth as he set the half-empty glass back down.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. So how've you been? I haven't seen you since Sunday."

Kasamatsu relaxed in his chair. He could already feel his body unwinding and he felt much lighter. Kise's presence tended to do that to him.

"It's been hell. This thesis is really kicking my ass right now."

"Oh yeah, that horrifying 20-page report. How's that coming along?"

He slouched further and reached for his glass to take another gulp of beer.

"It's coming. I've got all of the sources I need and everything's typed out. Now it's just a matter of making it all flow together and somehow make sense. I don't even know half of what I'm talking about honestly."

Kise reached across and placed a soft hand on top of his.

"It'll be alright. I have faith that you'll pull it all together in the end. You always do."

"Thanks Kise."

"By the way, that shirt goes really well with that blazer. Did I pick that out for you? The blazer, I mean."

Kasamatsu glanced down at himself. His dark jeans, brown shoes, and blazer were all from his own wardrobe, the only thing not originally selected by him was the dress shirt.

"No, uh, I stopped by that store you always drag me to last week and bought it."'

"I see," Kise purred with a cool smile, his honey eyes drinking him in. Kasamatsu could feel the prickle of sweat on his back from being under the blond's seductive gaze.

"Well, you look very handsome."

"Thank you."

"Quite dashing really."

"Uh, thanks."

"I mean your style is really remarkable, it's almost as if you've got someone with a professional eye looking out for you or something-"

Kasamatsu kicked him hard under the table.

"Enough brat, I get it. I couldn't have done, any of this," he motioned at his attire, "without you. So thanks, really."

Kise preened under the compliment and sat up straighter in his seat.

"It's no trouble at all! I just love making you look good. Well, enhancing your natural good looks." He fixed him with a sultry smile that knocked the breath from his lungs. A few passersby, who were also hit by the spell, stopped walking and beheld it's caster, longingly. The pair paid them no mind, far used to the attention Kise garnered wherever he went.

Their food was soon brought out and Kise began explaining what each dish was to his unfamiliar boyfriend, spooning little portions of everything onto their plates. Kasamatsu had always been a skeptic of foreign cuisine, but he trusted Kise's judgement (for the most part anyway), seeing as the blond was so well traveled. He was thankful to have someone in his life who was so free-spirited and convinced him to try new things.

"How's your food," Kise asked, finally digging into his own plate.

"It's pretty good," Kasamatsu replied with his mouth full of pasta. He slurped a noodle into his mouth and a bit of sauce splashed his chin.

"I guess what we'll work on next is your table manners," Kise giggled, reaching across with a napkin ready to wipe up the sauce. Kasamatsu slapped his hand away.

"I can wipe my own damn face Kise, I'm not a child."

"So mean! I was just trying to be romantic," Kise whined, rubbing his abused hand. The older man rolled his eyes, smiling wryly.

"You are still such a handful. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know, maybe you should punish me and teach me a lesson," the blond suggested, slurping up his oyster with a smirk. Kasamatsu choked on his beer.

"What have I told you about talking like that in public," he hissed as Kise pouted and ran a finger along the rim of his wine glass. He tried to ignore the warmth creeping into his face as he shoveled more food into his mouth

"Oh relax old man, I was just teasing...sort of."

"Well leave that for when we're in the privacy of our own home."

"It's not like I would mind it though, if you did decide to drag me to the bathroom and punish me," Kise mumbled, taking a sip of wine.

"And that would be talking about it."

"After everything you and I have done together, you are still such a prude."

"Shut. Up."

"Would you gentlemen like anything else?"

The men looked up to find their waitress standing by expectantly. Kise sparkled with one of his legendary smiles, causing her to sway a little on her feet.

"Yes we'll share a slice of your delicious key lime pie please."

"R-right away sir," stuttered the waitress as she collided into various patrons and waitstaff on her way back into the kitchens.

"You have got to stop doing that to people," Kasamatsu sighed as he finished another beer.

"I don't understand what you all mean when you say that."

"Yes you do Kise, stop playing dumb."

Kise gently set his empty wine glass down and pushed his empty plate forward. Leaning back into his chair he murmured, "You're just saying that because you don't like when I do it to anyone else but you."

"Well you're not wrong about that."

"Really?"

Kasamatsu gave him another, half-hearted kick. Kise was like that annoying, flowery weed that no matter how many times you tried to extract it from your garden, it always came back. Except maybe a weed wasn't a good comparison because Kise didn't really suck the life from those around him, he gave life to them. Well, whatever type of plant Kise was, Kasamatsu was also hopelessly in love with him, and asked himself everyday how he ever managed to snag someone so amazing.

A few moments of silence swept between them, and the waitress returned with their pie (hands and her eyes darting between the plate and Kise's face) Kasamatsu pulled himself from his musings and confessed, "I've really missed seeing your idiot face all week."

It was Kise's turn to choke on his food as Kasamatsu's words hit him unexpectedly.

"I-I-"

Kasamatsu smirked. He'd discovered a new favorite pastime of catching Kise off-guard with honest and sincere declarations of affection. It was embarrassing as hell, but Kise's stuttering and breathlessness was absolutely, positively worth it.

"You've got a bit of pie on your cheek. You should get that."

"Wait can we rewind back to that statement? I need to hear it again."

"Finish your food so we can go."

"Yukio  _please_."

Kasamatsu leaned forward and looked into Kise's eyes.

"I've missed you," he murmured, "I miss having you around all the time. I don't even care about the holidays or anything really, I just came out tonight because I really wanted to see you."

Kise's gulp could be heard between the both of them, and he put his palms up to cover his pink-stained cheeks.

"You shouldn't say stuff like that to me...I really can't handle it."

"It's the truth."

Kise stood up and threw his napkin on the table.

"We're going home now. I don't wanna share you with the world anymore. I want you all to myself."

Kasamatsu looked around anxiously. The tall blond was attracting more attention.

"Jesus Kise stop being so dramatic! And sit down, I've still gotta take care of the bill."

Kise grabbed his coat hanging from the back of the chair and slipped it on. "The bill's already been taken care of."

"Kise-"

"I don't wanna hear it! Think of this as an early Christmas present. Although there's definitely more on the the way."

Kasamatsu's mouth hung open for a few seconds before he sighed in defeat and stood up.

"You are such a pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Yes yes, I love you too. Now let's get going please," Kise mumbled, ushering him forward. Kasamatsu gave him a punch on the shoulder but continued walking, muttering curses to himself. The two barely acknowledged the waitstaff who wished them a good evening as they exited the restaurant.

Kise's apartment was just a few blocks away, and once it finally came into sight the the blond grabbed Kasamatsu's hand, dragging him along and ignoring his grouchy protests. The two all but sprinted up the front steps (Kise's hands shook as he struggled to find the right keys for the door), and once they rushed inside the apartment, Kise kicked the door closed and pressed Kasamatsu against the nearest wall and crushed his lips to his.

Kasamatsu's hands gripped tightly onto the front of Kise's coat, and he choked down a groan that threatened to rip from his mouth as he pushed the blond away. Kise came barreling back towards him like a rubber band and loomed, cupping his face in his hands and peppering kisses all along his brows, cheeks, and chin.

"Please stay with me here forever, Yukio."

Kasamatsu struggled to respond as the breath was stolen from him. His heart hammered against his rib cage and he attempted to make a half-hearted comment about being yanked all around town. His mind was drifted further away as a tongue slipped into his mouth.

"I don't know if I can actually stand to be around you for that long brat."

His remark went ignored as Kise's mouth continued onto his jaw, whispering pleas into his skin. "Please stay with me. Please, please, please. It'll be the best Christmas gift you could ever give me."

Kise's head dropped down onto his shoulder and his hands gripped his waist, still whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"Idiot," Kasamatsu mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Kise's neck and pressed his lips to his cheek, "asking to move in together was supposed to be my present to you."

Kise looked down at him in alarm. "Wait, are you serious? For real? You'll really stay?"

"Don't sound so surprised. We're partners right?"

Glassy-eyed, Kise gave a watery chuckle and beamed. It was the most genuine, authentic smile the blond had in him, and it was one that was always specially reserved just for Kasamatsu. The older man mirrored his own crooked smile and pulled his head down for another electrifying kiss.

"Merry Christmas Ryouta."

"Merry Christmas Yukio."


End file.
